


Rikkai's law

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [27]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Vengeance is sweet.





	Rikkai's law

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-30 08:29am to 08:36am

Yukimura entered the medical rooms a little bewildered. The young sensei seeming to be the only one he could find.

When he inquired about Yagyuu and Niou's whereabouts, he received a soft smile.

"I put Yagyuu-san on sick-leave and assigned Niou-san as nurse/pillow as Yagyuu-san couldn't keep himself upright anymore."

Yukimura frowned but then shrugged.

"Then Yanagi has to handle everything alone. Too bad."

Before he could turn to leave, he received a well-meant but still unwanted comment.

"I still can't condone what he did but are you sure this is a good idea?"

Yukimura's smile turned unpleasant. 

"He's saiko-komon. If the first two are unable, he slips into the role of all of them. That's Rikkai's law. Yagyuu and Niou on leave is not my problem and he'll just have to learn to play nicely next time or he won't be so fortunate again."


End file.
